Homes or other structures or property, e.g., businesses or lands, can generate electricity with solar, wind, or other renewable or non-renewable energy sources located on the premises or nearby, e.g., locally, as an alternative to or in addition to purchasing electric power from the public grid or utility. In some circumstances, electricity generated locally runs through a net meter which tracks the net power consumption on the demand side of the meter, e.g., used by the home or business associated with the meter. If power generated locally exceeds local demand, power can be fed from the local source back to the public grid, subtracting from the net usage by the home or business. Various statutory and/or contractual arrangements exist for homeowners or businesses, e.g., local power users (referred to generally herein as “homeowner”), to receive a form of compensation for power generated locally and supplied to the public grid.
Systems for monitoring and controlling of local power generation allow a local user to track local power usage or generation. Known systems for monitoring and control of power generation have various limitations and disadvantages.